


Catching Up

by pirotess



Category: Infinite Undiscovery
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Fluff, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/pseuds/pirotess
Summary: Capell never stops being surprising.
Relationships: Capell/Edward
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Parallels Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tokumei108](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/gifts).




End file.
